1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to utility stretchers used by paramedics and other emergency vehicle operators to transport patients from a place of injury or illness to the emergency vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The inventor is aware of the following relevant prior art references:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,495 issued to Menten; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,208 issued to Hubbard; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,758 issued to Ferneau; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,766 issued to Halperin; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,116 issued to Stryker.
Copies of the foregoing references are submitted herewith pursuant to Rule 1.98. The relevance of the foregoing references to the present application is as follows:
Menten teaches a combined stretcher, cot and hammock having a provision for flexibility in the side frames for storing the stretcher or when using the stretcher as a hammock.
Hubbard discloses a stretcher capable of being maneuvered around sharp turns. The means employed by Hubbard to enable maneuvering the stretcher around sharp turns comprises bars at both ends of the stretcher which can be unlocked and removed to provide a sling which can be folded lengthwise around a patient so that the patient can be tilted and carried vertically or at another convenient orientation when it is necessary to maneuver the stretcher around sharp turns.
Ferneau teaches a combined stretcher and stair chair having a telescoping side frame and retractable wheels.
Stryker teaches hospital stetcher having four corner wheels and a fifth center wheel which is retractable.
Halperin teaches a splint stretcher having a side frame which includes telescoping segments.
Additionally, the present inventor is aware of utility stretchers presently used by paramedics and ambulance operators which correspond generally to the size and shape of the stretcher comprising the present invention.
None of the prior art stretchers known to the inventor provide a pivot point at approximately the center of the stretcher around which point the stretcher pivots to allow maneuvering in tight quarters, while allowing a patient to be maintained in a prone position. The foregoing and many other differences between the subject invention and the prior art are discussed more fully hereinbelow.